


Ugly Crier, Pretty Liar

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Reed900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Angst, Drinking to Cope, M/M, i wrote this in 20 minutes what, inspired by "My Boy" by billie ellish bc shes a babe, one shot probably, reed900, thanks tam ily, this finally broke my months long art block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: Gavin is a difficult man, even more difficult to love. He's an asshole, but he just needs a goddamn hug, if he'd let it happen.Nines is incredibly determined.





	Ugly Crier, Pretty Liar

RK900 found the man entirely intolerable at times. He was a shaky partner at work, but as they became increasingly intimate, Nines was tempted to get to know him better. However, every attempt was quickly shot down. Gavin Reed was an enigma. He was damaged at best, heartless at worst. An absolute shit show of a human and that was saying something, considering the state of the nation in 2038. Gavin didn’t have friends. He might have a decent conversation with a stranger at the bar, but by the end of the night, he’d insulted them beyond repair. He picked fights, getting his ass kicked and then pulling the “I’m a cop” card to dig himself out of trouble. Drunk or sober, sleep deprivation was the excuse to get out of anything. And he really didn’t sleep.

 

Cold and cut off, you’d expect him to be a “fuck and run” kind of man. Lieutenant Reed was the exact opposite. Possessive lover, insecure, touchy. He wanted to be held after sex, smoking a cigarette and chugging cheap beer.

 

“That’s your third beer in the hour.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Were they in love? Who fucking knows. Nines was still unsure if he understood love. He wasn’t truly a deviant. The nature of his relationship with Reed was purely sexual as far as Cyberlife was concerned. As long as it didn’t affect the development of android related cases, there wasn’t a problem with the so-called distraction. Reed was working harder than he had in ten years and it showed.

 

But on a personal level, nothing changed.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Reed asked one day when the RK900 entered a bar downtown, hunting him down.

“Get off me.” The man slapped the android’s hand away. “Go mop someone’s floor, bot-bitch.”

 

Nines couldn’t exactly make a scene in front of these people, it could lead to a public inquiry. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Lieutenant please, you’re drunk. Let me escort you home.” Gavin shoved him away, “Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want you looming over my shoulder, asshole!”

 

The android’s eyes visibly darkened and his lips turned up in distaste. The room suddenly felt much smaller. Red neon advertisements on the walls burned into his optics, entirely unpleasant and making everything look overly warm and artificial.

 

“You’re coming with me. Right. Now.”

Gavin gulped, glazed over eyes blinking and seemed to focus for just a moment.

“Uh… Alright.” He rustled in his pockets before slamming some cash down for the bartender. “Keep the change.”

 

Nines gave the man behind the counter a curt nod, avoiding eye contact with the other patrons. Once they were outside, Gavin stumbled, slumping against him. The air was cold and sharp to the man's senses, sobering him. Not physically, but mentally in the smallest amount. He felt alone. Braced against the android, it seemed there was only the two of them in a dark and empty world.

 

“You’re a fuckin pain in the ass, Nines. You know that right? Know how to get me to do what you want.” He chuckled bitterly. “I fucking hate you.”

 

“I truly doubt that.” Nines retorted. “You would not trust me with so much.”

 

“Trust you?” Gavin sighed heavily, breathing becoming unsteady. He was silent, walking alongside the android with little resistance for a few blocks. It seemed strange. He suddenly seemed to shudder, breathing in shakily and heaving another heavy exhale. Nines’ head whipped to the side, needed to make sure he wasn’t hyperventilating. What he saw was underwhelming if anything. Gavin’s face was red and wet with tears. He didn’t sob, only emitting the occasional whimper when he breathed out, barely audible.

 

“I can’t believe the first person I decide to trust is a goddamn machine…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not my best, but it's the first thing I've written in months. I'm pleased.
> 
> Love you Tam, thanks for the suggestion. <3


End file.
